What Happens When a Robot Asks Why?
by Sei-sama
Summary: But robots cannot do that. It must be a defect in the system.


__**Just a sort of experimental thing. Tried not to make it too long.**

* * *

_Directive_

_Identify, collect, condense trash_

_Visual systems functional_

_Motor systems functional_

_Compacting systems functional_

_Solar energy battery charged_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Identifying…_

_Functional WALL-E unit_

_Not trash_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Alert_

_Solar energy source descending_

_Deficient energy_

_Conserve energy mode_

…

…

…

_Solar energy source ascending_

_Charging…_

_Charging…_

_Charging…_

_Complete_

_Directive_

_Identify, collect, condense trash_

_Visual systems functional_

_Motor systems functional_

_Compacting systems functional_

_Solar energy battery charged_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Identifying…_

…

_Sun_

_Not trash_

_Continue directive_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

Why?

_Compacting…_

_Compacting…_

_Compacting…_

Shaped like the sun.

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Identifying…_

_Functional WALL-E unit_

_Not trash_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Compacting…_

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Alert_

_Efficiency has notably gone down_

_Directive_

_Go to WALL-E repair unit_

But I feel fine.

What's this?

Shaped like the sun.

What does it do?

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Compacting…_

_Compacting..._

_Error_

_Incomplete_

_Directive_

_Go to WALL-E repair unit_

Why?

What are these tall things?

What if we built those?

_Does not comply with directive_

Sure would make some more space.

What's this?

_Trash_

Has little plugs.

For wires?

Like WALL-E unit?

_Trash_

Has little compartment.

For compacting?

Like WALL-E unit?

_Trash_

Does not compact.

Deficient energy?

_Trash_

No solar panels.

Does not run on solar energy.

Old unit?

_Trash_

Not trash.

It must do something.

I will find out.

_Does not comply with directive_

_Directive_

_Go to WALL-E repair unit_

_Identify, collect, condense trash_

The WALL-E repair unit has space.

I can put it there.

What's this?

_Trash_

Opens.

Like compacting compartment.

No wiring?

Doesn't compact?

Maybe storage.

_Trash_

It can hang on my back.

_Trash_

These blocks are in my way.

What if I built those tall things?

_Does not comply with directive_

_Alert_

_Solar energy source descending_

Wait a while, I'm almost done with this level.

_Alert_

_Dust storm approaching_

Oh.

_Conserve energy mode_

…

_..._

_Dust storm threat has passed_

…

_Directive_

_Go to WALL-E repair unit_

_Identify, collect, condense trash_

_Visual systems functional_

_Motor systems functional_

_Compacting systems functional_

_Unknown error_

_Solar energy battery charged_

_Identifying…_

_Functional WALL-E unit_

_Not trash_

Hello, look what I built.

Don't you like it?

Where are you going?

Oh, to make more cubes.

Wait, don't just leave it there.

Here, let me show you.

…Where are you going?

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

No.

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

Nope.

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

Says who.

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

This is sort of big.

It doesn't open.

It has a screen.

Is that what it's for?

It has wires too.

Like the other thingy?

Same color plugs.

How am I going to carry this back?

_Identifying…_

_Functional WALL-E unit_

_Not trash_

Can you help me?

Be careful, please.

It's not too far now.

Thank you.

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

It's see-through.

It's see-through!

I can see through it!

See-through!

How are things invisible color?

Wow!

Hello, WALL-E.

Hello, trash.

I'm looking at you through a thing.

_Identifying…_

_Trash_

_Compacting…_

_Complete_

_Identifying…_

_Defunct WALL-E unit_

Oh.

Oh no.

What's wrong?

Not charged enough?

_Trash_

No.

Not trash.

Dead.


End file.
